Coming to Terms Twice
by WOATCAPIITON
Summary: The worst that can happen, happens to Sam and Danny. Post breakup. Will this bring Martin and Samantha together?
1. The Enormity yet to Come

_My first Without A Trace Fic! I don't know where it came from, the back of my mind perhaps? I thought it was a good idea and decided to follow up on it. I'm uncertain about the amount of chapters this story will have, I guess it depends on what the people want. The next chapter will clarify some things that I didn't want to put in this chapter. I hope you liked it and reviews are always welcomed warmly..._

Title: Coming to Terms Twice

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter One -The Enormity yet to Come 

Samantha Spade sighed and stepped out of the elevator. It was a Wednesday.

The weather outside was bitter and cold, the kind of cold that made your nose turn red and your eyes water when the wind whipped at your face.

Walking along the hallway with her head down, the thoughts in her mind moving faster than her feet.

Upon entering the large office, she felt curious eyes watching her.

* * *

She wasn't emotionally or mentally ready for what life had in store for her. 

_Oh God how could this happen? Why now? Why me?

* * *

_

Jack watched Samantha settle in her desk before making his way towards her. She had asked him privately in his office yesterday for the morning off. Whatever the reason, he didn't ask, gave her permission to do so and left it at that. But by the anxiety sketched on her face, all was far from well with her.

"Samantha?", he asked standing behind her, and she jumped ten feet in the air.

"Oh my god, Jack, don't do that!", she cried, hand over her heart.

She looked pale, Jack thought, and...scared, but not from the fright.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to— "

"It's okay, I'm just a little...jumpy." She said closing her eyes briefly and taking a deep breath.

"Everything alright?"

She looked up at him for a second before glancing away. She looked like miserable.

"Fine." Samantha replied.

Jack looked at her closely while speaking. "Okay, well there's been no missing person case so far today, so it's paperwork all round."

She gave him a weak smile. "Sounds good to me."

Truthfully paperwork was probably as much as she could handle right now. Her nervous energy she felt this morning had drained her body, and she was almost too ready to collapse in bed from exhaustion. That's if she could shut her mind down and sleep at all. A big IF.

* * *

Across the room, sitting at his own desk, pen not to paper, Martin watched Samantha and Jack while they talked. His heart tightened at the sight of her. He still loved her, and it was almost painful for him to see her everyday, but that wasn't the reason for his cardiovascular activity. 

No, it was the way she looked utterly drained. Her face was as white as a ghost and the souvenir of sleepless nights lay under her eyes.

Samantha felt his gaze and looked up at him. Their eyes met and locked. He smiled at her shyly, and she looked down. She saw it. Just like the doctors, and just like Jacks. They all had the look in their eyes when they met hers. The concerned, worried look.

_Well, screw him! She didn't need his sympathy or concern! He was the one who had abandoned her and now look where she was! His fault, his fault._

Her anger at him quickly faded, and she felt guilty for that anger. She was as much to blame as he was, probably more. Takes two to tango, one to completely screw things up. _Why is it me who's always the one to screw things up?

* * *

_

_FLASHBACK_

"_Martin, it's okay, we don't need it", Samantha breathed heavily, taking his arm and pulling him down on her._

_Martin looked at the condom again before he was engulfed by Samantha's mouth.  
_

"_You...sure?" Martin asked her between kisses._

"_You know...I can't...", she said, breaking contact from his mouth and staring up into his eyes._

_He braced his elbows on the bed beside her head and looked down at her. "I'm sorry, Sam, it just slipped out—"_

"_Don't...don't stop." She said cutting in quickly, seeing the sympathetic expression on his face._

_He watched her for a few seconds before he slid his hand up past her waist. Her eyelids fluttered shut and she arched her back, closing the gap between them._

_He brought his head down to her face and kissed the tip of her nose, eyes, chin, and finally her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his back and started her assault on his neck. He moaned her name loudly, making her smile through her kisses._

_END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

_

Lunch came an hour later, but Samantha didn't think she could even look at food, let alone eat it. _There's not just me to think about now. Oh shit_, _that's just great. Really, great..._

_I'll just have a big dinner when I get home. Besides if I eat now, I'll just throw it up anyway, and that wont help improve those looks she was already getting. Convinced yourself yet Samantha?_

"Sam?"

She was knocked out of her thoughts by Danny, who was waving his hand in front of her face.

"You okay? You look like hell." Danny said.

And she really did look like hell. Something was definitely wrong with this girl. He hadn't even notice when it had started. He mentally kicked himself for letting it slip by him.

"Hmmm?" Sam answered, her eyes gradually clearing.

_  
_"I said, You. Look. Like. Hell." Danny said again. She was distracted all right.

"Well, gee, thanks Taylor. Do you always say that to girls, or am I special?" She said standing up to stretch her legs.

Danny watched her with anxious eyes. Samantha whipped her head and looked at him. _He had the look!_

Samantha glared at him and turned on her heels.

Danny stood there stunned. _What just happened here?

* * *

_

She found herself in the break room with a steaming hot coffee in her hand. She looked down at the cup, not really seeing it.

Martin stood leaning in the doorway, watching her. He could tell she was off somewhere. Her brows were scrunched together in thought, and she was oblivious to the hot cup her hand was wrapped around. _OH CRAP! __Was she crazy, she's gonna burn her hand!_

Martin swooped across the room and yanked the boiling hot cup out of her hand. She looked up in surprise, confused, and then noticed the searing pain in her hand.

Placing the cup beside her on the counter, Martin watched her face turn from surprise, confusion, then pain. He grabbed her slender wrist and placed her hand under the cold tap.

She jumped back from the cold, and came in contact with Martins chest. He stood behind her, holding her hand under the tap. She felt her body stiffened. _Well this isn't awkward._

"You must have been thinking of some heavy stuff to not notice your hand was about to go up in flames", he joked.

He had felt her body tense up as soon as her back touched him, but right now he was more concerned with her burnt hand than trying to ease her discomfort.

Samantha cleared her throat and winced at the pain in her hand. _God I must have been pretty out of it..._

"I...yeah, I guess I was." She said trying to keep her voice even. Her hand was aching like nobody's business and she wanted to cry. She wouldn't though. Not in front of him. _Are you sure your hand is the reason you want to cry?_

She shook her head to clear her thoughts.

Martin let go of her wrist and moved to lean against the counter. His head was bowed to the floor while he tried to think about something to say that wasn't completely moronic.

"Thanks, Martin." Sam blurted.

"For what?" Martin replied finally looking up at her.

"You saved my hand."

He blushed from her attention. "No problem."

His heart drummed painfully against his ribs. Though they never fought or yelled at each other since the break-up, the silence that fell between them since then was marginally worse than raised voices.

He hated himself for how he ended their relationship. It wasn't fair to Samantha, but he was just so frustrated at that point that he acted to see how she'd react. He didn't blame her for turning cold and distant toward him now, but he also had reason to be too.

He missed their talks and the familiarity of her. He wished that this cool distance between them would close up and then they could actually have an actual conversation that mattered.

She took her hand from the cooling water and shook it dry.

"Samantha?"

"Hmmmm?" She answered him, avoiding his eyes by looking around the room for something to wipe her hands on.

He wanted to ask her if she was okay. Was she was eating properly? Getting enough sleep? Taking care of herself?

"Ah...never mind." He said backing out. If she wanted to talk, she'd do it in her own time. That's how it always was with her. _Then why didn't I wait for her to catch up to me...?_

"Okay." She said. Giving up on the idea of a hand towel, she wiped her hands on the sides of her top. She let her hands slide around to rest on her abdomen for a few quick seconds before letting them drop to her sides.

_How the hell can I tell Martin? Especially now when things are so strained between us? God help me...neither of us are ready for this..._

Just thinking about Martin brought on way to many emotions than she could handle. She hated him and then she loved him. It felt like she was supposed to chose one or the other. Hated him for leaving her, but loved him for being there. The only one who ever was there, just for her. The feeling of being pulled into a million different directions made her feel even more confused and torn. She despised herself for feeling so weak and emotional.

_I'm Samantha Spade, I've been alone all my life...So why aren't I used to it?_

Martin let out a huge sigh that snapped her out of her thoughts.

Martin raised his eyebrows at her, "It must be important."

"What is?" Samantha asked confused.

"Whatever's on your mind. You keep spacing out on me."

She stood there hesitantly with a panicky expression creeping up on her face. She felt suddenly so overwhelmed from the whole day and she could feel tears starting to blur her vision.

Martin got a glimpse of a lone tear falling down Samantha's cheek before she quickly turned her head away. He took a step towards her, but before he was even close to her she held up a hand to halt him.

"Don't!"

He stopped his feet from moving and took up a questioning look on his face, "Sam—"

She interrupted him, "No it's, ah, I'm okay, my hand hurts, that's all."

Embarrassed, she wiped her eyes free of tears and straightened her spine and tried desperately to compose herself. _Damn hormones!_

Martin stood there, unsure of what to make of her sudden emotional, almost -breakdown. He could see it on her face that she was facing some tough demons.

Fortunately for Samantha Jack burst into the room and managed to miss the thick intensity of the air,

"We got a call in on an eight year old missing, never made it into school apparently." He said in a rush, and was already out of the door before either of them blinked.

With one last glance at Martin, Samantha strode purposefully towards the door.

Martin could do nothing to hinder the feeling that something was seriously wrong with Samantha.

Letting out a deep sigh that left him breathless, he made his way toward the bullpen to get the low-down from Jack. Little did he know the enormity of change about to come.

TBC 

**

* * *

**

_You like?_


	2. The Danger in Green

Chapter Two - The Danger in Green

It was two thirty in the morning when Samantha arrived back at her apartment.

The case of the missing eight year old had turned out to be a triangle inside a triangle. The team had discovered just what 'Emotionally draining' meant when they began to uncover the truth of the child's disappearance. The mother, a so called ex-addict had managed to drop her son off at school, yes, but at the wrong school, _and_ in the wrong neighbourhood.

From that point on, a heavy compression had slowly pressed down on their hearts, and when they finally found the body, ripped and torn, they all died a little.

Collapsing her exhausted body on the couch, she sighed heavily and stared at the ceiling in the darkened room.

'_Emotionally drained' doesn't even begin to describe what I'm feeling._

After ten minutes of attempted understanding, she resolved to the fact that the world sucked even more then it did yesterday and that it wouldn't be so bad to have another downpour.

_I'll grab the ark, you get the animals._

Throwing her legs over the edge of the couch, she eased herself into a sitting position, and rested her chin in the palms of her hands.

_Do I still believe in faith and God? Did I ever?_

She contemplated these new thoughts for, perhaps twenty seconds before her stomach gave an irritated growl of hunger.

_Yes sir. Or ma'm? _

It's two- She checked her watch, two-forty-five in the morning. That rules out any good take-out, except maybe pizza. She picked up the phone that was laying on her coffee table and dialled.

_Better get something with nutritional benefit._

She snorted at that last thought.

Biting down on a slice with everything on it, she hoped she wouldn't regret her choice in dinner later on.

Managing only two slices, she threw the rest in the fridge for another day, and promised herself something better tomorrow. Or today, which ever way you put it.

Samantha then took a quick shower before climbing into bed at three-thirty-five. Her head felt heavy, and her eyes felt grainy and sore. Grabbing her most plush and over-stuffed pillow, she curled into a foetal position and held it tightly against her body. Her heart felt like a bubble just waiting to burst, and for the first time in a long, long time, she let herself succumb to her lonely tears.

Gut-wrenching sobs racked at her and the pain in her soul changed from a burning fire to a dull ache.

After awhile she slowly grew quiet, her eyes dried, and she her subconscious allowed her a few of hours of dreamless sleep.

* * *

_Oh that pizza was such a bad, bad, bad idea. _Samantha thought sombrely as she pulled the covers off her quickly and jumped out of bed. 

Rushing towards the bathroom blindly, she fumbled for the light switch along the wall and turned it on. Sudden artificial light burned at her eyes, and her stomach gave another flip.

An hour later, and still kneeling on the ground in front of her toilet, she felt another violent lurch, followed closely by the emptying of the contents still left in her stomach.

_It's 'Morning sickness' not 'In-the-middle-of-the-night sickness!' Pick one or the other and stick with it!._

A damp sweat covered Samantha's body as she rested on the floor of her bathroom. It seemed her nausea had finally passed.

_Thank God._

Brushing her teeth, she glanced at her reflection in the mirror. She was pale and looked, we'll, she looked like crap. She rinsed her mouth with water and made her way back to bed.

Mistaking the distance between the door and a side table, her toe walked right into a sharp corner of a leg and she swore loudly.

_Your very first swear word. _

_Hmmm better cut back on that. That and Sushi, alcohol, smoking (not that she did anyway, but a girls gotta have options, right?), and good times..._

Flopping back on her bed, she didn't even bother with the covers, and was asleep seconds later.

* * *

A mere two hours later, Special Agent Samantha Spade of the F.B.I Missing Persons Unit, struggled to keep her head above the bowl of her toilet. The same nausea that had gripped her earlier was now again at large, and she had barely the energy to hate all men and his evil, life killing sperm. Or life producing sperm. 

Oh, but she'll find the time later, she told herself.

Her vomiting soon turned into dry retching, and she sheltered her head in her arms, which were laying across the seat of the toilet.

_I will never eat ever, ever again._

_I need to tell Martin. Oh, God, how I need to tell him. Soon._

_Soon, like today.

* * *

_

Running thirty-six minutes late (she couldn't help but check her watch every four seconds), Samantha hurried along the hallway of the offices. She spotted Jack and the team already seated around the table in the bull-pen, and she quietly made her way over and as discreetly as possible and slipped down into her chair.

She looked at Jack, who nods in acknowledgement of her attendance. He sends her a look that says "Later", which means she's in trouble.

_Thanks a lot Martin. Oh. Where did that come from?_

She felt a rush of guilt take over her emotions, and reminded herself that she was also to blame. Maybe the only one to blame.

As Danny sneaks a sideways glance at Samantha, Vivian and Martin do the same. In their minds, they share the same thought: Samantha looks so incredibly pale and...fragile.

"Okay, we'll need to secure Hobart and Ivory Street. Start by looking for anything that may indicate a violent struggle or trauma." Jack said.

Vivian and Martin nodded.

"Samantha, Danny, go talk to the missi- ah, Jackie's mother over on Cross Ave."

Samantha and Danny looked at each other and stood. Reaching behind him, Danny took his jacket wrapped around the chair back and slipped it on.

"Lets go, Blondie."

Samantha gave him a small smile and lead the way to the elevators.

* * *

"Are you planning to speak any time soon, or do I have to continue with the one sided conversation I've been having for the last hour?" Danny asked Samantha. 

Since leaving Jackie's mothers house, he had noticed how Samantha said no-more than two syllable words and was repeatedly looking out the window at nothing in particular.

"What?" She replied, confused and distracted.

"Look, Sam-"

"Don't look at me like that!" She said, a angered expression on her features.

"What? Like what Sam?"

"Danny!"

Danny had looked at Samantha for no-more than three seconds before he saw what had made her yell out in fear. Looking beyond her side window, he caught a quick glimpse of a dark green Range Rover speeding its was towards them.

In the middle of a busy intersection, Danny had little warning of what was soon to become a horrible nightmare.

Distracted for those precious seconds, Danny didn't have the time to get them out of the dangerous situation.

* * *

At exactly nine-sixteen a.m, on a cold November day, that same green Range Rover smashed into the passengers side of the black S.U.V, causing it to spin on the thin sheet of ice covering the surface of the road, and finally stopping when hitting a close-by lamp-post.

* * *

In the instant that the Range Rover hit them, the air bags that were designed to be ejected on impact made only one release. The one on the passengers side failed.

* * *

Spinning, spinning, spinning. Samantha held out her arms in front of her to stop herself from moving around. When she felt the bone in her left arm crack she knew it was because of those actions. 

Having no time to feel the pain, she watched in slow-motion as the S.U.V made continuous rotations, and then stopping when it hit a lamp-post. Her head made a quick jerk forward from the abrupt stop and hit hard against the dash.

She feel unconscious.

* * *

A whirl of mess and motion was all Danny was able to comprehend in the few seconds before all came to a stop. His air bag had release and his head was resting protected against it when they hit that lamp-post.

* * *

Silence. 

His ears began to ring with the sudden loss of screeching tyres and the crunching of metal.

People. Screaming. A woman, yelling for someone to dial 9-1-1.

His neck was stiff but unbroken. He was still breathing, if not erratically.

Alive.

Samantha? SAMANTHA!

He turned his head to look at her.

_Oh god, no, no, not Sam, please, no god, please, not her, no, no..._

Her head had rolled onto her right side, but he could still see her face.

Blood. So much blood. Scratched and cut up. Blood. So much blood.

_Her airbag? WHERES HER AIRBAG?_

"No" His voice sounded hoarse, "Sam, please, god, no. no, Socorro!"

He was yelling now, to everyone, anyone who could hear him, "Socorro! Ayúdeme, por favour!"

Still looking at Samantha, he scanned his eyes down her body to check other injuries. Her neck had been ripped open from the strain of the seatbelt, and there was already red and blue bruising from the chest up.

Down, down, down past her shoulders. Her arms. Broken? Legs?

He felt people wrenching their doors open.

"Por favor, llame al medico!" He screamed.

A guy, baseball cap, rosy cheeks, panic all over his face,

"Sir? Sir I don't understand you! Are you hurt? Broken bones? Sir, can you talk?" He talked in a rush.

"Sam" Danny whispered, looking at his friend, "Dead?"

"Sir, I'm sorry I don't understand you, I'm sorry" Rosy cheeks looked over his shoulder and yelled out, "Spanish, anyone speak Spanish?"

* * *

Sirens. Not far. Close now. Here now. Ripping the doors off. Medics. Talking, talking, talking. 

Checking Samantha. Un-buckling Samantha. People gathering. Crowd, watching.

"Sir? Where do you hurt?" A medic speaking. Kneeling by Danny, fingers on his neck.

"Faint but consistent pulse." He says to someone. Danny doesn't know who.

* * *

Sam, on a stretcher. Oxygen tube down her throat. She's strapped in tight. Not moving. 

_Tube in her throat! Help her breathe! She's still alive!_

"Sir, where do you hurt? If you can speak, please tell us" Medic says more urgently, more insisting.

"No sé, No sé!" Danny says rapidly, frustration and confusion misting his mind.

"Sam?" He asks again.

"Your friend will be fine, don't worry about her. She'll be fine." The medic says reassuringly, finally getting it.

"Sam." He says again, making himself believe she's alright.

* * *

His eyes are drooping, blackness is dragging him down. 

"cansado... asustado." He says before his eyes close shut.

TBC

* * *

_Okay and thats Chapter Two! I hope you liked it! I hadnt actually planned for them to be in an accident, but thats how it turned out, lol. So, I said I would clarify some things in this chap, but that darn Range Rover changed everything. I likehow this chapter has opened alot of opportunities up though. Next chap wont be too far away, so stick with me folks!_


	3. He's Waiting for Her

_Hey everyone! This chapter took me ALL DAY to write, I swear to god! Just ask my numb butt...I wrote this Chapter a little differently, I hope you guys like it! Please review and tell what you think! Oh and when you come upon the Song lyrics, I INSIST that you read them and not skip them, trust me, they are relevent and have meaning._

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three - He's waiting for Her 

The hospital is noiseless. The cold hallways go on forever, but there is not a soul around to walk the grounds. It is night time in the ICU, and patients are expected to sleep. Visitors are no longer welcomed. 

In one of those hallways, there is an exception. Sitting on the hard metal chairs, agents Jack Malone, Vivian Johnson, and Martin Fitzgerald wait.

The air is thick with apprehension, and all three are as still as statues, their thoughts making out a hundred and one different 'What Ifs'.

* * *

Danny starts to stir when he feels a pressing weight sit at the foot of his bed. He struggles to lift his eyes, and manages to, if slowly. 

His heart starts to pound when he sees who the weight is.

Samantha is dressed all in white. Her long blonde hair is resting freely over her shoulders, and the light is continually catching her strands, making it shine brilliantly. Shadows seem to sit around her.

Danny tries to sit up, but the weight of his unconsciousness lays a heavy blanket over him, declining him any movement he so desires.

Sam raises her eyes from the window she was looking out of, and turns her torso to face him.

She smiles at him. "Hi Danny." She says, giving his ankle a little squeeze.

Danny can barely believe his eyes. Was he dreaming? He must be. There's not a scratch or cut on Samantha. Her arm is no longer broken, her skin is not bruised, but glowing.

"Sam? How...how can..can, I saw you! Your arm! Why aren't...I don't understand?" He said to her, his voice sounding different from what he remembered, like it was coming from far away, not entirely real, but there.

She turned her gaze from him and looked out the window once again. Her brown eyes were clear and bright. They sat in silence until she broke it, "I don't hurt here."

Danny was confused. "I don't understand. Sam what are you talking about? Why...why aren't you...?" He took a gulp of air, his lungs refusing to co-operate. He was hyperventilating.

* * *

Doctor William Blauer stood over Samantha's bed, his hands holding her chart while he scanned his eyes down the information. His stunning blue eyes took in every last detail of his patient. 

A doctor for many years, Blauer was focused and determined, smart and tough when the situation called for it. But it was the man in him, his gentle human nature, his easy personality, that most people respected him for. He was relentless and a truly beautiful person. He cared for his patients with a passion.

He nodded to the nurse by his side and handed the chart to her. His lips were a grim line on his face. With one last glance at Samantha, he turned on his heels and made his way towards the closed door.

* * *

Martin could hardly believe what was happening. Samantha and Danny. Occupying two rooms in an ICU ward. He couldn't wrap his mind around it. He had seen them only hours ago, walking, talking, working. It made no sense. They didn't deserve this. What if they...they die? He couldn't lose Sam, nor could he lose Danny. He needed to tell her how he felt.

* * *

Danny woke up in a cold sweat. He was still struggling to catch his breath and he was starting to panic. Someone placed an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose and he inhaled greedily. He felt his body sink down into his bed. 

"Deep breaths Mr. Taylor." The plump nurse says to him, while checking his vitals and writing them down on his chart.

Danny took those deep breaths. He looked over at the nurse. Her name tag said she was Nurse Selma Ramsey. About forty-five, Danny guessed. Round, friendly face. Brown hair, slightly greying, and soft compassionate green eyes.

"There, there. Is that helping honey?" she asked him, holding her hand to his forehead.

He nodded his head yes. His eyes were continually moving around the room. Where was he? Why was he here? Why couldn't he remember anything. Alarm bells were ringing loudly in his head.

He lifted his arm and found it impossibly heavy. His muscles were aching, he felt weak.

Nurse Ramsey saw his feeble attempt to lift his arm and said, "What is it, sweetie?

Danny tried to talk, but only made unintelligible sounds. The nurse understood what he wanted and gently pushed his oxygen mask down.

"Take it slow there, okay." She said to him.

Danny took a few minutes before, "Hap..ha..."

"Easy now, easy." Selma said, seeing how difficult this was for him.

He tried again. "Ha..hap.."

He was getting frustrated with himself. Why couldn't he talk like he wanted to?

With all his will power he made his third attempt, "Who...hap..hap..hend?"

His eyes pleaded with hers. "What happened? Is that what your trying to say, honey?"

He moved his head up and down softly. The nurse pursed her lips. She didn't like this part. Usually it was the Doc that told his patients. Looking down at Danny, she could see that he needed to know. Now.

"You were in an...accident. A car accident." She said to him, breaking the news as gently as possible.

His eyes widened when the memories of that day washed over him like a huge wave. The green...Range Rover? Yes it was a range rover, then...spinning. The roads, wet and slippery. A man with a baseball cap. Samantha being str-SAMANTHA!

He frantically tried to sit up, but the nurse was adamant he stay still, and kept her hands on his shoulders to stop him.

"Calm down, Mr. Taylor, please." She pushed a button above his bed, and another nurse rushed in.

"Sedative." Selma said to her. The new nurse nodded and hurried around the room.

Selma was having a lot of trouble trying to restrain Danny. He was rambling a name she couldn't quite work out. Sal? Sally?

The nurse held down his arm and injected the sedative. Instantly Danny became calm. His body went limp and his eyes grew heavy.

Nurse Selma released her grip on him and stood up straight. Before he drifted off, he said one last word, Sam. That time she caught what he had been saying.

* * *

Out in the hallway, Martin is pacing. His hands cant stop fidgeting. He needs to move. From his seat, Jack watches. Vivian is sitting beside him, staring at her hands in her lap. Her eyes seem glazed over.

* * *

Dr. Bauer moved swiftly down the hall. He knew they were waiting.

* * *

Martin stopped his pacing when he saw the doctor walking towards them. Both Jack and Vivian stood. They seemed to migrate together so they were shoulder to shoulder. Each offering the other support and comfort that they needed. 

The doctor was like a menacing figure. They could hear his foot steps echoing off the walls, and his face was hidden in half shadows. He was tall and slim, his arms swinging along his sides. He strode with purpose and preciseness.

* * *

She was at the foot of his bed again. She looked calm and at peace. Her face held no lines of fear or concern. Her gaze at the window, she said softly, "I'll miss you." 

Danny didn't dare take his eyes from her. "What? Your not going anywhere, are you?" He asked her, swallowing the lump in his throat.

She didn't answer him, just kept staring out into the black sky. The stars were sparkling vivaciously with spirit.

"Sam?" he asked, his voice cracking, worried etched on his face.

She got off the bed and seemed to _glide_ towards him. She smiled when she looked down at his face. "I'll always be there for you, when you need me."

She was at his side now. She picked up his hand in hers and sat on his bedside, their hands entwined in her lap.

Danny was beyond confused, and more than a little scared at what she was saying.

He swallowed hard, and choked on the words, "You're saying goodbye, aren't you?"

Samantha turned her head towards the window. Her face held no sign of regret. In a whisper she said, "Goodbyes aren't forever."

She had tears in her eyes now. Danny felt his own eyes start to water.

* * *

"How are they?" Jack demanded as soon as the doctor was close enough. 

Martin slipped his hands in his pockets to hide his shaking. His stomach was tying knots, and he felt like being sick.

The doctor looked at them sympathetically. "I'm Dr. Blauer, I'm treating both agents. I understand your-

"JUST...how are they?" Martin surprised himself by interrupting the doctor. He didn't mean to be rude, he just really, really needed to know.

If the doctor was insulted or offended he didn't show it. He nodded, "The accident was severe on both of them,..."

* * *

"Don't..dont go, Sam." He said, tears silently streaming from the corners of his eyes. 

"I wont be far." She said to him reassuringly.

"No, you will. I wont let you go! No, please, don't. Don't you remember our promise? Don't you? You said you'll never leave, we'll have each other always! Friends!" He pleaded with her.

She gripped his hand harder, "And we are."

_I'm there at your side,  
I'm part of all the things you are_

He felt like he was falling. "This isn't real, I'm dreaming." He said, trying to convince himself and the Sam in his dream.

_In the words of a broken heart  
It's just emotion taking me over  
Caught up in sorrow_

A tear fell down her face and dropped onto their hands. She looked at him with sadness in her eyes, "Do you see now?"

He refused to accept the impossible, "NO. I don't see. I wont. You wont go. You wont leave me. Never!"

She sighed and leaned her head over to him. With her free hand she placed her palm against his check and pressed her lips to his other cheek, near his ear.

They stayed like that for awhile, she saying her silent goodbye, he, taking solace in the close proximity of her. Danny felt her lips move against his skin when she whispered, "I love you."

He couldn't say anything, only shake his head.

"Look." She said to him, taking his chin in her hand and gently turning it to look at the other side of his bed.

He gasped in surprise. Standing by the window was a little boy.

He quickly turned his head to look at Samantha. To see if she was seeing this too. She wasn't there. Just empty air. He was shocked. He turned his head once again to the window side of his bed. He blinked in surprise.

Samantha was standing there, hand in hand with the little boy.

The little boy was beyond anything he had ever seen. He was dressed in a beautiful white robe that held to his small body in pure tranquillity. He had thick white blonde hair. He had ringlets, too, that framed his face beautifully. His skin was so fair, it was almost translucent. Glowing.

He had small, perfectly shaped pink lips that held a peaceful smile.

"What? Who...who are you? Sam? Whats..going on?" Danny asked, scared and bewildered.

The child angel looked at him and turned to smile admiringly at Samantha.

"He is waiting." He said to her kindly, patiently. His voice awed Danny. It was nothing he had ever heard before. It was young and innocent, and there was a certain harmonious melody to it to.

Samantha nodded and looked out the window. She then turned her gaze away and looked at Danny. His arms lay limply by his sides.

She frowned. "I have to go now."

"No! Wait! Take me with you, please don't leave me alone." Danny said, begging her.

She stayed silent while the little boy spoke, "He wants you. He is not selfish."

"What I don't understand? Who is He?" Danny asked quickly, buying time, sensing their departure close.

The little boy smiled softly. His big grey eyes held wisdom no mortal could possess. "You will not fear the end."

Samantha's face held understanding. The spoken words did not baffle her.

Danny was beyond frustrated, "For gods sake! Stop talking in riddles!"

"It's okay, Danny." Samantha said.

"Why do you have to go?" Danny asked, seeking understanding.

She shrugged and looked down at the little boy.

"She is ready." He said calmly.

Danny glared at him. "She's not ready. How would you know? She's still young!"

Tears falling freely now.

Samantha and the angel child glanced out the window at the same time, like they heard some kind of calling that Danny couldn't.

_Do you hear the Angels calling? They call for you and I, they're waiting for us._

Danny watched them. The lights must have dimmed, because the room was bathed in shadows. The only light source seemed to come from the moonlight beyond the glass. The glow surrounded only the lone figures standing near the window.

He wanted to scream, get up and hold Samantha as tight as he could. Never letting go.

His chest felt constricted. Samantha looked beautiful. He thought about never seeing her, never talking to her. Never seeing her smile, or hear her laugh. Never see her angry or confused or hug her close ever again.

"Will I see you again?" Danny asked, crying hard, his lips trembling.

_Would you know my name  
If I saw you in heaven  
Will it be the same  
If I saw you in heaven  
I must be strong, and carry on  
Cause I know I don't belong  
Here in heaven_

Samantha nodded, and smiled her cute crooked smile, "I'll wait for ever."

_Beyond the door  
There's peace I'm sure.  
And I know there'll be no more... _

_Tears in heaven_

He blinked. They were gone.

* * *

_Come home to me, darling  
Don't you know there's nobody left in this world to hold me tight?  
Don't you know there's nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight

* * *

_

"And Samantha?" Martin asked the doctor, who had just finished telling them about Danny.

The doctor glanced at the floor.

"Well?" Jack pressed.

Before he could even open his mouth, they heard a voice yelling down the hallway. Their heads snapped towards the intrusion.

Above Samantha's door hung an alarm light. It was flashing in a dangerous red.

A nurse was waving down the doctor. He glanced at them and took off down the hall.

Panic was rising in Martin, Jack and Vivian's chests.

* * *

"What happened?" Dr. Blauer asked as soon as he stepped into the crowded room. 

A nurse, "She's flatlining!"

"Quick, bag her."

He started barking out orders.

"Vitals are dropping." A nurse said, looking at her monitor.

"Paddles, quickly!"

* * *

"Where are we?" Samantha asked the child. 

He smiled at her. "He is waiting."

They're walking, but she doesn't know where. She feels light and floaty.

"Will I remember?" She asked him. Their hands were still clasped tightly together, a safety line.

"You will." He answered her.

"Will I-" she started.

"You will not be lonely. You will like it. Everyone likes it. He is waiting."

"Oh" she breathed.

They were still walking. It wasn't dark, nor was it light. There was no sky or clouds, no dirt or grass.

Samantha stopped walking when she heard a baby cry. It tugged at her heart. The child watched her as she turned around.

For some reason she didn't know, she felt no surprise when she saw herself. She was holding a crying infant in her arms, gently rocking.

The boy watched them. He looked at the Samantha by his side.

Samantha continued to hold her gaze on herself and the baby. She watched as she softly sang a lullaby, while stroking the child's cheek daintily with her thumb. The infant fell silent and looked up at Samantha. Its eyes were full of love. Samantha smiled down at her child. "Sleep, my baby. My beautiful baby." She whispered, planting a soft light kiss on the tip of its nose.

Samantha looked down at her stomach. "What will happen?"

"That will." He said, pointing to the Samantha holding the baby.

"I don't understand," She said, scrunching her brows together, "Aren't I...?"

"Not yet."

"I don't under-

"He wants you. But He is not selfish" He said sadly, looking at her with loss, "If it is in your heart..."

* * *

The hallway feels even colder now. Martin is hunched over his knees, his head on his lap. He's shaking. Viv is making circular motions on his back to sooth him. Jack has his forehead resting against the hard wall. There are tears down their faces. Again, they wait.

* * *

Four doors from Samantha's room, Danny is opening his eyes. He's still crying. 

"Sheryl." Nurse Selma says, motioning to the other nurse.

"The dosage was enough." She says, seeing the look given by Selma.

They both look at Danny worried.

Its Nurse Selma that tries to console him, "Shhhhh honey, its okay." She says softly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

* * *

Danny doesn't know why he woke up crying. 

TBC 


	4. All you needed to Say

Chapter Four -All you needed to Say 

Samantha stared down at the little boy. She didn't know where she was now. It looked the same, but the pull around her was different. Not as strong. 

"Where are we going now?" She asked him. She felt him cling harder to her hand.

He seemed to have found the place he was looking for when he stopped, and tilted his head up to look up at her.

"You must choose." He said seriously.

"Choose?" She was confused, "Choose what?"

"Which path you choose to take." He explained.

"How many paths do I have? Does everyone get to choose? What will happen if I don't choose this?" All her questions came rushing out of her mouth. She bit down on her bottom lip to stop herself from talking.

"You have two paths, Samantha. Not everyone gets to choose. If you do not choose this then He will understand. Life is a precious gift, do not make hasty decisions." He said to her feelingly.

"How do I know the right path to take?" she asked unsure, and a little scared. Though here time here had been short, she had never ever felt this calm and at peace before. She felt the pull loosen. Was it getting darker? But how could that be? It wasn't light nor dark to start with..

"You know it. He knows it too."

"Who is He?"

"I will be back to welcome you . When you are really ready." He said, his hand relaxing slightly.

"This wasn't real?" Maybe she _was_ dreaming. It felt so real though.

"It is very real, Samantha. You were never ready to leave, He wanted you to understand this. Life is a precious gift. I am his messenger. Your life has been hard so far."

His words were like a hammer to her heart. Relief she didn't know she needed flooded over her. "It got so hard, I...will it get easier?"

He smiled his soft smile. "It is never easy. He sees hope and goodness in your soul. You have a chance for happiness. Do not waste this opportunity."

"Why go to this much hassle to make me understand that?" She asked, bewildered., "Aren't you busy..ah...'welcoming'

"Many believe He only comes when the end is here. He gives more than he takes." He said, speaking in the riddles she was now accustomed to.

"No offence, but I hope I don't see you for awhile." Samantha joked. Do angels joke around?

He laughed. It was the first laugh she had heard from him. It surprised her, but she guessed that there was more to him than she'll ever know. At least for now.

"She will be beautiful. He is watching over her." He let go of her hand.

"Who will be?" She was mystified this time.

"I will see you when it is time."

She was alone now. Where had he gone? She never go to say goodbye.

"I want to go home." She whispered softly to the air around her.

That's all He needed her to say.

TBC

* * *

_This was just a little chapter fuller. School is starting this week, so I'll be abit busy. I'll try to write and post as often as poss though. Next chapter will be longer and more detailed. More drama is yet to come.._


End file.
